


Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

by LostinFic



Series: Mercier x Betty oneshots [10]
Category: A Passionate Woman (TV), Spies of Warsaw (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinFic/pseuds/LostinFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter in Hyde Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear

“C’mon, Betty, let’s take a break, my feet are killing me,” Margaret whined.  
“But... Oh, all right."

It was Betty's first— and perhaps only— time in London, and she didn’t want to waste one second. But truth be told, she needed a bit of rest too. The sisters spotted a free bench and sat down. 

Betty absent-mindedly smoothed her blue polka dot dress as she soaked up the ambiance. The sun shined brightly, and many people had taken the opportunity to come to Hyde Park. On a day like this, she couldn’t believe news reports that said they might be at war soon. It all seemed so peaceful: workers napped in deckchairs, men in white polos played cricket, she laughed at children running after a big St. Bernard dog and marveled at women wearing elegant trousers. 

Margaret babbled on about their plans for the afternoon as Betty continued perusing her surroundings. Two men on the bench behind her caught her eye, especially the younger one with his neat curls and bright brown eyes. They spoke in a foreign language— French, she thought. It was impolite to stare, but she couldn’t look away.

“Betty, you’d think you’d never seen a man in your life,” Margaret said with a giggle.

She’d never seen one like that, that was for sure. Every bloke in Leeds looked like a caveman compared to him. He caught her staring and nodded politely, with just a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Betty blushed to the tip of her hair and turned away. She pressed her hands to her heated cheeks, squeezing her eyes shut in mortification.

“We have to leave,” she muttered.  
“Lighten up, Betty. It’s not that bad,” Margaret said. “He’s very handsome.”  
Betty bit her bottom lip and risked another glance his way. “He is, isn’t he? … I’d let him French kiss me.”  
“Would you, now?” said a masculine voice.

Betty startled and turned to find the man standing right beside her. He held her eyes as he kissed her hand, and Betty thought she would melt on the spot.


End file.
